


Once Upon A Time

by pippen2112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Held Down, Improvised Sex Toys, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voltron NSFW Week 2017, in the form of Shiro's Arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Shiro smiles against Lance’s skin and holds Lance tighter against him.  They’ve only been dating for a few months now, and opportunities for anything more than a quickie in the shower have been few and far between.  But from the moment he learned Lance was curious about exploring exactly how sensitive his nipples were, Shiro earmarked their next evening off to help Lance with his self-discovery.Written for Voltron NSFW Week 2018 Day 4: Need/Desire





	Once Upon A Time

Shiro/Lance - Nipple play, begging, held down restraint, praise kink, coming untouched, shiro’s vibrating arm, safe sane and consensual, prenegotiated kink

Title: Once Upon a Time

Lance trembles in his arms, skin flushed and every muscle tense. His mouth is open, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, his hands fisted at his sides. _Such a good boy_ , Shiro thinks, pulling Lance tighter against his chest and burying his face in Lance’s neck. He can feel Lance’s frantic heartbeat, can see each ragged breath surging through his chest. Fuck, even Shiro’s blood is pulsing hot and hard through him, and he’s not even the one getting played like a fiddle.

“You okay?” Lance’s breathy words startle him. 

Shiro looks to the side, right into Lance’s big blue eyes, blown wide and lost in pleasure. Groaning, he turns back into Lance, pressing kiss after kiss to his throat as his own groin pulses. “You’re too much for me to handle,” he answers honestly, his own voice thin. 

In response, Lance writhes against him, his heat radiating through Shiro’s clothes. God, what would the warm stretch of Lance’s back feel like against his bare skin? He’s still not comfortable taking his shirt off around Lance, and bless him, Lance hasn’t pressed him on the matter, even says Shiro’s clothes are tight enough that he has plenty to ogle already. His cheeks burn, and a pulse of want runs through him. Fuck, Lance hasn’t laid a hand on him, and he’s barely holding himself. 

He hears Lance draw a shaky breath, readying himself to respond, but Shiro sweeps his thumbs over Lance’s nipples, stimulating them with simultaneous hot and cold pressure. And after thirty minutes of meticulous teasing, Lance squirms into the pressure, moaning long and low. 

As he struggles against the pleasure, Lance chuckles. “I think… I’ve think you’ve got it… backwards.” When he pauses, Shiro takes the opportunity to roll his nipples. Lance bows against him. “Holy crow, backwards!”

Shiro smiles against Lance’s skin and holds Lance tighter against him. They’ve only been dating for a few months now, and opportunities for anything more than a quickie in the shower have been few and far between. But from the moment he learned Lance was curious about exploring exactly how sensitive his nipples were, Shiro earmarked their next evening off to help Lance with his self-discovery.

Idly thumbing those dusky nubs, Shiro hooks his chin over Lance’s shoulder and drinks in the sight of him. The smooth planes of his stomach quivering with each breath. His long, lean thighs clenching tight together. His cock, flushed and weeping a steady stream of pre-cum.

Shiro varies his pressure, teasing touches and purposeful pinches and sharp, sudden flicks. Lance squirms against him, keening. “I wanna come, Shiro,” he pants, each word ringing with need. “Wanna come so bad.”

“No one’s stopping you,” he replies, pairing the words with a quick twist of his fingers.

Lance moans, arching against him. “Touch me.”

“I am.”

Lance huffs. “Touch my dick.”

Biting his lip to silence his laughter, Shiro nuzzles against Lance’s neck and sucks at his skin. Fuck, he’d love to do nothing more. If they hadn’t been planning for this, Shiro would happily spend the rest of his evening between those gorgeous thighs, splaying his hands along Lance’s hips and suckling at his cock. But no, that’s not what Lance asked for. Tonight, they’re exploring Lance’s sensations, seeing if he can come from touching his nipples alone, and like a good boy, Lance kept his hands out of his past for the last three days to help the process. And Shiro is under strict orders to his touches above the belt unless Lance safewords. He’d be a fool to turn down or sour such a moment.

“Come on, Lance,” Shiro says teasingly. “You don’t need that. You can come. Just. Like. This.” He punctuates each word by flicking Lance’s nipples.

Lance whips his head back and forth, but his arms stay at his sides, hands fisted in the bedsheets. But his legs come together, clamping around his cock and straining for the slightest friction. 

“None of that,” Shiro murmurs. He shifts Lance in his arms, working his own legs out from under them. He wraps himself tight around lance, wedges his feet between Lance’s knees, and uses his legs to spread Lance’s thigh’s wide. When Lance cries needily and humps into thin air, Shiro thanks every god in the universe that he spent so many years practicing yoga before he joined the Garrison.

Shiro resumes his ministrations at a slow, steady pace, just like he experienced once upon a time. “Shiro,” Lane whimpers. “Shiro, _please_.”

He gnaws at his lip to stop another groan. “You’re doing so good, Lance,” he says quietly, his mouth pressed to Lance’s hairline. “Listening to me, and keeping your hands at your sides. You’re perfect, angel. Absolutely perfect. And all mine.”

Lance’s head drops back against his shoulder, a wrecked and wretched noise echoing through their room as he shudders. Shiro can’t stop looking at Lance’s face, squeezed tight as he strains with the pleasure mounting inside him. He knows the feeling, the sluggish struggle toward bliss. It’s exquisite and terrifying, feeling your skin shrink around you and your want and need swell until there’s nothing left inside you. It takes all his self control not to grind against Lance’s ass, not to chase after his own pleasure. Instead, he stays still and strong, letting his own tension and need pour out through his hands. 

Lance whines, arching into his touch. “I’m so close, Shiro.”

“Good boy,” he whispers against Lance’s ear. “I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so good. Just a little bit longer, Lance. A little more.”

For ages, Lance shudders against him, a long line of tension as he struggles toward bliss, but Shiro holds firm, his teasing endless. Lance’s pulse flutters beneath his lips. Tastes the sweat beading on his skin. He’s close, perched on the edge of all he desires. All he needs is a little push.

Smooth as he can, Shiro splays his Galra hand across Lance’s chest, spreading his fingers wide so his thumb and pinky cover Lance’s nipples. Eyes closed, Shiro exhales and activates his arm, willing the digits to vibrate.

“Fu—!” Lance shrieks, his hands flying up to clamp over his mouth, but they don’t contain the high wails reverberating in his throat. His hips pump into the air. Three sharp thrusts, and Lance’s dick twitches, cum shooting across his chest in forceful spurts. As soon as Lance spurts, Shiro reaches down with his free and and works Lance’s cock, milking him through his orgasm.

By the time his cock has shrunk away, rosy and sated, Lance is limp against his chest, his breathing still shaky, his limbs heavy. Shiro stops the vibrations and sooths his hands up and down Lance’s sides, touching every inch of skin he can get his hands on. He’s tempted to push Lance onto the bed, lick him clean, and rub one out at the sight of Lance splayed out under him. As soon as he thinks it, Shiro tucks the thought away for safe keeping. This is still new to Lance, and Shiro isn’t going to jeopardize their relationship for a moment’s pleasure. He can take care of himself after the fact.

After another few minutes of quiet, Lance sighs and turns so he’s snuggled up on Shiro’s chest. Even though he’s clearly exhausted, a gorgeous grin spreads across his face. It takes Shiro’s breath away. “That was amazing! Holy crow! Where did you learn how to do that?”

He feels his cheeks coloring. “Uh…” One of his hands slips to the back of his neck, scrubbing anxiously.

Lance cocks his head up at him, his worn out expression brightened by mischief. “Oh? Another dirty little secret? You holding out on me, babe?”

If his cheeks were red before, now they must be glowing. It’s not like he’s ashamed of his past; it’s just… well, he has a pretty good idea how Lance is gonna react to this, and he definitely doesn’t have the energy to deal with that. Still, it’s better to be honest, especially with something that will come out eventually. “I was… working from memory.” He ducks his head, breathing hard to muscle through his anxiety. “I’ve been in your shoes before. Very literally.”

For longer than Shiro would like, silence hangs over them. Taking a deep breath, he turns his gaze to Lance. And though Lance is still laying on his chest, his eyes are bulging and his mouth gapes. It looks like his brain shorted out, and now Lance is struggling to reboot. Shiro has to grin at that.

When Lance finally comes back to himself, he squeals. “Oh fuck me that’s hot. And you liked it, right?”

Shiro nods sheepishly.

“Oh my god, I know what we’re doing the next time we get an evening off!”

Chuckling at Lance’s never-ending enthusiasm, Shiro wraps his arms around Lance and rolls them over. He buries his face in Lance’s hair and beams. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky, but Shiro knows that as long as Lance will have him, he’s never letting go. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
